Dr. Eggman VS Kingpin
Dr. Eggman vs Kingpin is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Two Fat And smart Empire running genuises fight to see who is the best ! Interlude Wiz: Villians they come in many shapes and sizes trying to coqure the world Boomstick: And these two are freakin Fat but they are also extremely smart Dr.Eggman the obese Evil scientist and arch enemy of Sonic! Wiz: And the Kingpin the Ruler of his Criminal Empre and arch enemy of Daredevil Boomstick: Also for this battle Eggman will not have any help from Metal sonic or his robots he will just have his machines , He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle !! Dr. Eggman Wiz: Dr Eggman is the obese ruler of the Eggman empire and the arch foe of Sonic the hedgehog Boomstick: He's also got an Iq of freakin 300 wow that's smart !! Wiz: Eggman uses his machines and robots in his quest to rule the world but is constantly thawed by the Blue Blur and his friends. Boomstick: Eggman won't have his robots in this battle so we will discuss his vehicles and machines that he pilots ''' Wiz: His most basic Form of transport is the Egg mobile a small single piloted capsule that houses machine guns, missiles a single laser and can produce a shield Eggman can also attract a Wreaking ball to it to cause more damage '''Boomstic: Which Wreakin Ball the song ! Wiz: Heck No not that horrible wrecking ball from the song !! Boomstick: The Egg mobiles most primary function is its ability to pilot all of Eggman's Machines ''' Wiz: Like the Drill Eggman a machine where Eggman will charge at opponents in a machine with a deadly drill at the front by this machine can easily be dogded and damaged and the Water Eggman a machine that will dump a bunch of toxic purple chemicals onto its foes '''Boomstick: There's also the Egg dealer a machine with different slots that must be activated in order to attack enemies with Bombs or missiles however if an opponent can set the slots they can attack Eggman take that Fat scientist !! Wiz: Eggman also has the Egg walker a Machine that has a central laser and a bunch of homing missiles and can walk on the ground , But Eggman's Ultimate fighting robot is the Death Egg robot a robot in the shape of Eggman with spiky drills , jet boosters that he can use to fly the robot the robot is also extremely large and durable. Boomstick: Eggman is also surprisingly quite fast able to outrun his enemies for long enough in order to reach his next machine and managed to smash a wall of ice with his bear hands and durable enough to survive his machines blowing up in his face every time ' Wiz: Eggman also has a Round Space station known as the Death egg which is a big rip off of the Death Star that has Eggman's face on it it can fire laser beams from the " Eyes" of the Station '''Boomstick: Eggman can use his extreme intelligence to get way out of most problems and come up with complex battle plans ' Wiz: But Eggman is extremely overconfident in himself that he will often look over important factor in a plan making him lose because of it and will often goad his enemies into fighting him because of he believes his machines are flawless even when they are not '''Boomstick: This is one bold ,Smart , scientist you don't want to scramble Trust me!! Kingpin Wiz: Wilson Fisk was born into a rough life he was constantly bullied at school and grew tired that he couldn't fight back Boomstick: But Fisk didn't run away from the bullies he straight out punched them and began to work out in order to strike out at the bullies at aged 12 he committed his first murder My Gosh that's one brutal kid Wiz: Fisk then joined a Criminal gang at aged 15 and eventually grew up to rule all criminal gangs in the area building a criminal empire thus he took the name of Kingpin Boomstick: Kingpin usually sends out lesser criminals to do his dirty work for him but Kingpin is perfectly comfortable of stepping into the battlefield himself and beating the Hell out of his foes Wiz: The Kingpin is extremely large and his body is composed of solid muscle which cushions attacks allowing him to trade blows from Spiderman who is strong enough to knockout a T-Rex in a single kick and often fights with Daredevil in Physical fights Boomstick: Although Kingpin is around fifty he is extremely fit and strong he can easily toss around opponents and move massive sofas and crush skulls with his strength Kingpin is about as strong someone his age can be without being Superhuman Wiz: Kingpin has mastered the arts of sumo wrestling and judo which he can use to overwhelm foes easily Kingpin also has a cane which acts like a sharp sword which he can use to beat up opponents Boomstick: Kingpin is capable of coming up with Master strategies in order to win fights and gain more power but he can often overlook important factors which is the reason Superheros are constantly beating him up Wiz: Kingpin is also only human and can struggle to keep up with extremely Powerful Superheroes if they are stronger than him Boomstick: But Kingpin is still one Strong bold Criminal you don't want to annoy ''' Pre-Fight Wiz: All right the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle ! Death Battle! Eggman was inside the Death Egg manufacturing robots when an Egg Pawn enters the room battered and bruised Eggman: What's the problem Robot Egg Pawn: Sir Kingpin is on the loose he is coming to destroy yo.. The Egg Pawn is suddenly knocked aside into the wall by Kingpin who enters the Room Kingpin: Robotnik You broke you end of the bargin and attempted to eliminate me Eggman: In what way Fisk! Kingpin: Don't mess with me Pal you entered my vault and stole my fortune while I went out to oversee our plans to crush the Hedgehog, Spider-Man and Daredevil Eggman: Ha Kingpin Don't you see I don't need you to exact my revenge on the Hedgehog I only needed your fortune Kingpin: Fool you don't doublecross the Kingpin You will pay dearly Eggman: You will try Eggman jumps into his Egg mobile and flies towards Kingpin who gets into a battle stance Fight!! Eggman: Take this! Eggman shoots some bullets at Fisk who dodges most of them but is hit by one in the shoulder Kingpin dodges more of the bullets and leaps into the air and hits the Egg Mobile with his cane knocking it back Eggman shoots a bunch of Missiles at Kingpin who blocks them with his cane but is then hit in the face by a Wrecking ball that Eggman releases from his Egg mobile causing his nose to bleed Eggman: Ha Ha Fisk you stand no chance Kingpin: Oh really Egghead Eggman attempts to hit Fisk with the Wrecking ball again but he ducks under it grabs the Wrecking ball wrenches it off and whacks Eggman's machine with it Kingpin: Your machines are pathetic Eggman: We'll see about that! Eggman lowers the Eggmobile into the Drill Eggman and drives towards Fisk who dodges out the way Eggman turns round and zooms in Fisk's direction who stops it with his hand but Eggman drills into Kingpin's knee causing him pain Kingpin then smashes the Windscreen and the Machine with the Wrecking Ball Eggman: Impossible Fisk then lifts the Machine up and tips it over and Eggman falls out and runs away Kingpin throws the machine away causing it to explode and Eggman gets into his Egg Walker and grabs a gun firing at Kingpin and hitting him in the chest Kingpin: Aggarhahh you got lucky that time Kingpin is hit by a missile damaging his coat and starts ripping apart the machine Eggman tries to keep shooting at Kingpin but misses Kingpin then rips off the missile launcher and Eggman runs to the Egg Dealer Eggman: Ha Ha I've got more machines up my sleeve Fisk Eggman drives towards Kingpin who whacks all the slots setting them to Missiles and the Missiles hit the Machine damaging it Eggman: Gaah That's it now you've asked for it Fisk leaps at the Egg Dealer and knocks it to the ground with his cane Eggman jumps out of it and runs away Kingpin: Enough Eggman i will smash all of your machines Eggman: Well let's see about that Eggman clicks a button on a remote and a door opens revealing the Death Egg Robot Eggman jumps into it and leaps towards Kingpin Kingpin jumps behind the robot but Eggman burns Kingpin with his jet pack and turns round Fisk punches the robot in the centre and whacks it with his cane but Eggman drills into the cane destroying it and drills into Kingpin bood spilling onto the ground Kingpin screams in pain and falls to the ground dead Eggman jumps out the Death Egg Robot and walks towards Kingpin's body Eggman: You been defeated Fisk and World Domination is mine Eggman walks away K.O! Results Boomstick: What Eggman won a fight.. Well that's a first ! Wiz: While Kingpin may be stronger and the better fighter Eggman beat him in every other category though this battle was still quite close Boomstick: Kingpin may be able to take blows from Spider-Man who can knock out Dinosaurs with a single kick but Eggman once survived the explosion of his Egg Carrier and Came out virtually unscathed ''' Wiz: While Kingpin was able to beat Eggman's most simple robots he didn't stand much of a chance against the Giant Death Egg Robot '''Boomstick: Also when Eggman's machines were destroyed he Could easily outrun Kingpin as he has been able to just about keep up with Sonic long enough to access his other Vechicles since Eggman has a tonne of them Wiz: Finally Eggman has an abouslty outstanding Iq of 300 so he was definitely able to outsmart Kingpin and overpower him Boomstick: Looks like Kingpin just got scrambled! Wiz: The Winner is Doctor Eggman ' ' Trivia Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the thumbnail for this battle Advantages and Disadvantages Doctor Eggman: Winner + Smarter + Had more of an arsenal + Had the better tech + Was faster = Equal in experience - Wasn't as Strong - A lot of his machines were easily damaged - Never fights in Physical Combat Kingpin: Loser + Stronger + Tough bulk offered him more protection + Could smash a lot of Eggman's machines = Equal in experience - Wasn't as fast - Wasn't as smart - Didn't have advanced tech - Had hardly any arsenal How many stars would you rate this battle (Dr. Eggman VS Kingpin)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles